Conventional toilet provided with water-spray nozzles as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,190 by C. C. Huang may spray warming water towards the anus or genitals of the toilet user. However, such a water-spray nozzle is designed to have a fixed angle for water spraying. Whenever washing the anus or genitals portions of a toilet user, he or she must adjust his or her pose to allow the anus or genitals portion being flushed by the spraying water, to thereby cause inconvenience or incomplete cleaning for the toilet user.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional toilet and invented the present toilet having adjustable water-sray nozzles.